Sempre te esperarei
by Mii B
Summary: [S x R]Sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos de Remus que não foram revelados, as lembraças de um sonho depois da morte de Sirius.


**Sempre te esperarei**

**Oceans apart day after day  
**(Oceanos de distância)  
**And I slowly go insane  
**(Dia após dia e lentamente vou enlouquecendo)  
**I hear your voice on the line  
**(Ouço sua voz no telephone)  
**But it doesn't stop the pain  
**(Mas isso não acaba com a dor)

No passar dos tempos, fui clareando meus sentimentos, naquela noite de inverno nunca pensei que sentiria tanta falta sua, não me dei conta do tanto que te amava enquanto você estava vivo, deveria ter aberto meu coração antes de você partir definitivamente. Agora todos os dias eu me lembro do seu sorriso e sua risada ecoando no meu quarto, sinto falta das besteiras que você falava, de tudo que vinha de você. Como o primeiro sonho que tive com você, foi uma das noites mais perfeitas que tive, pena que foi somente um simples sonho. Lembro de cada palavra que você dizia, e rezava todos os dias para aquele sonho estúpido se transformasse em realidade, mesmo ela sendo em um futuro muito longe:

Hey, Moony, não precisa ficar tão preocupado afinal, você acha que um verdadeiro maroto não saberia fazer isso? – a voz dele ecoava em minha mente, tentando me tranqüilizar. Ele ergueu a mão dele, afastando minha franja dos meus olhos, me encarava com aqueles olhos azuis que poderiam hipnotizar qualquer um.

Mas, Sirius eu nunca...- ele me calou com um doce beijo, como poderia esquecer o jeito dele... Parecia tão real, tudo tão perfeito, que só poderia ser em sonho mesmo. As mãos deles percorriam meu corpo inteiro causando choques elétricos em todo meu corpo. Eu estava complemente sem ação, Sirius poderia ter feito qualquer coisa comigo ali, mas ele nunca seria agressivo comigo, nunca... Pelo menos no meu doce e lindo sonho.

**If I see you next to never  
**(Se vejo você como uma impossibilidade)  
**How can we say forever  
**(Como podemos dizer que é para sempre?)

Sirius dizia no meu ouvido palavras que nunca imaginaria ele dizendo para mim, eu ainda que era um simples amigo pra ele, já que ele considerava ser melhor amigo o James. Mas para mim não importava, só o sorriso e a generosidade dele já bastava. Só dele fujir de Hogwarts para ajudar nas minhas transformações, correndo perigo... ainda mais por mim... eu já poderia estar mais do que satisfeito, mas meu coração sempre dizia que não era realmente só aquilo que eu queria, eu queria ele, necessitava dele. Fui um burro por deixar a chance escapar em minhas mãos, como água. Agora eu nunca mais poderei vê-lo, nunca mais... só de pensar nisso um aperto vem no meu coração:

**Wherever you go, whatever you do  
**(Aonde quem que você vá, o que quer que você faça)**  
I will be right here waiting for you  
**(Estarei bem aqui esperando por você)**  
Whatever it takes  
**(Seja lá o que for necessário)**  
Or how my heart breaks  
**(Ou como meu coração fique partido)**  
I will be right here waiting for you  
**(Estarei bem aqui esperando por você)

Remus, eu te amo, sempre te amarei, não precisa se preocupar com isso, nunca vou te deixar, deixa de ser bobo. – quem dera fosse verdade essas simples palavras da minha pura imaginação. Ele sorria para mim, como nunca tinha sorrido. Aquele sorriso maroto que só o via dando para aquela tal de Elizabeth, a tal garota que fez ele trair os meus pobres e insuficientes sonhos.

Verdade...? – foi a única palavra que eu consegui falar naquele momento. Os lábios de Sirius percorriam meu pescoço, meu corpo estava em chamas, meu sangue fervia, nunca tinha me sentido daquele jeito. Se aquilo seria um simples sonho, nunca teria idéia de como seria de verdade.

Uhum – ele murmurou ao pé do meu ouvido. Sua língua roçava no lóbulo da minha orelha, não era a toa que as garotas gostavam dele, não poderia ser mais magnífico.

**I took for granted, all the times  
**(Eu fava como certas todas as vezes que pensei)**  
That I thought would last somehow  
**(Que duraria de alguma forma)**  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
**(Ouço a risada, sinto o gosto das lágrimas)**  
But I can't get near you now  
**(Mas não posso me aproximar de você agora)**  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
**(Você não consegue entender isso, baby?)**  
You've got me goin' crazy  
**(Você está me levando à loucura)

Aquele bendito sonho não me deixava concentrar direito nas aulas, aquilo para mim estava sendo uma tortura, vê-lo com uma outra garota, e ouvi-lo falar com James e Peter que tudo era perfeito nela, que inveja eu sentia dela, as seguintes palavras rondavam minha mente cada vez me importunando mais "_porque não vai revelar seus sentimentos para ele, poderá perdê-lo para sempre'' _.Mas eu não poderia colocar em risco a nossa amizade por um sentimento que deveria ser esquecido, mas não foi.

Prometo não fazer nada que você não queira Moony. – ele falava desabotoando minha blusa, em meio a beijos que já estava me acostumando, no começo tímido e delicado, mas quando notou que eu não era um boneco de vidro, se tornavam agressivos e quentes.

Não tem nada que eu não queira... – murmurei baixo que talvez nem ele mesmo teria ouvido.

Tem certeza, Remus? – ele pergunta docemente, já sem camisa e acabando que tirar a minha. Como eu não teria? Se até na realidade eu estaria pronto porque em um simples sonho não estaria?

Nunca tive tanta certeza, meu paddy...

**Wherever you go,Whatever you do  
**(Aonde quem que você vá, o que quer que você faça)**  
I will be right here waiting for you  
**(Estarei bem aqui esperando por você)**  
Whatever it takes  
**(Seja lá o que for necessário)**  
Or how my heart breaks  
**(Ou como meu coração fique partido)**  
I will be right here waiting for you  
**(Mas não posso me aproximar de você agora)**  
I wonder how we can survive This romance  
**(Me pergunto como podemos sobreviver à este romance)**  
But in the end if I'm with you  
**(Mas se, no final, estiver com você)**  
I'll take the chance  
**(Eu arriscarei...)

Aquela longa noite de amor, foi a mais bela que já pude sonhar. No dia seguinte acordei querendo acreditar que Sirius estaria ali, enrolando em um lençol e dormindo calmamente, mas nada disso tinha ocorrido, realmente não passava de ilusões da minha mente. Levantei normalmente cruzei o Salão Comunal e fui em direção ao Grande Salão no qual eu tomaria meu café da manha tendo as mais doces lembranças dele, mas minha ilusão foi despedaçada como uma rosa que cai quando está seca. O vi com ela, parecia estar tão feliz, ele veio ao meu encontro, me puxando para que sentasse com eles com James, Peter e ela, talvez não tivesse tanta raiva de mim mesmo se estivesse só meus amigos ali, mas ela estava ali, ela simplesmente transtornou minha mente, a vergonha foi tanta que tomou conta de meu rosto e apenas puxei meu braço bruscamente e sai correndo sem nem ligar com o que pensariam de mim.

Remus? Vamos levante, já esta na hora de tomar café. – ele dizia como se tivesse no seu melhor dia. Estava apenas de camisa e ali estava, sentado na minha cama me olhando com o olhar que só ele sabia fazer, o que me fazia arrepiar todo.

Wahh! Mas já? – eu disse bocejando e o abraçando em um impulso sem raciocinar, achava que deveria aproveitar o Maximo daquele momento. Sem saber que aquilo era somente um sonho.

**oh, can't you see it baby  
**(Você não consegue entender isso, baby?)  
**you've got me goin crazy  
**(Você está me levando à loucura)**  
Wherever you go, Whatever you do  
**(Aonde quem que você vá, o que quer que você faça)**  
I will be right here waiting for you  
**(Estarei bem aqui esperando por você)**  
Whatever it takes  
**(Seja lá o que for necessário)**  
Or how my heart breaks  
**(Ou como meu coração fique partido)**  
I will be right here waiting for you  
**(Estarei bem aqui esperando por você)  
**Waiting for you  
**(Esperando por você)

Agora eu vejo o quanto que fui burro, poderia ter me aberto com ele, um dos meus melhores amigos, poderia ter morrido no lugar dele, não me importava, Portanto que ele estivesse vivo e me amasse, não ligaria para nada que ocorresse comigo. Agora eu fico na janela, olhando a neve cair como se tivesse cuidado para não machucar as pessoas que ali passavam, fico imaginando o tanto que teria sido maravilhosa nossa vida. Fico olhando a janela, na certeza que um dia eu poderia te encontrar mais uma vez.

Fim.!


End file.
